Daniel Petrova
by horrormaster645
Summary: what if katherine wasn't the first doppleganger?what if there's more to her family's past?well read this and find outElena has a unknown cousin named Matt who's mom is the younger sister of isobel!im rewriting this to where the last dance episode is
1. the beginning of petrova

The Vampire Diaries

In the year 100 a woman was having a child she was very sick and the father of the child believed that she and the baby was going to die

They were witches, the father preformed many spells to heal the woman and the child but none of them worked, until he met a vampire whom he begged to heal the woman and child

Man-please heal my wife?

Vampire-if I do heal her you mustn't tell anyone.

Man-u have my word, we shall take this to our graves.

The vampire took out his arm and bit it

Man-what are you doing?

Vampire-she has to drink my blood

(Weakly)

Woman-hurry.

She willingly drinks his blood

Hours later she gives birth to a baby boy

But when they see the child he looks different, unusual, and dead

They name the child Daniel, Daniel petrova.

Years later they realize that Daniel died in the womb and was brought back by the vampire's blood, he secretly drank human blood for years now.

Daniel then had a daughter named charlotte around the year 1180 after he impregnated a girl. They learned the craft since there were witches as well.

But Daniel was a secret because he knew if anyone found out they would stake him

He couldn't risk it he left the baby with its mother then realized that the sun can't hurt him in England in the year 1190 where He met a man named Klaus who knew about him being a vampire he threatened to kill Daniel with the white oak tree's


	2. New Boy

The Vampire Diaries

A new kid walks up to mystic falls high school he's wearing a plain white t shirt and a black jacket with dark blue jeans and black shoes he walks up to history class

Dana-with the decade dance tonight we've been covering the 60's all week.

Alaric-thank you Dana.

Matt-umm Mr. Saltzman I'm new to this class and the school.

Alaric looks at him in a certain way and looks at Elena

Matt-I'm matt leach.

Alaric-right take a seat back there

Alaric points to a seat by Stefan

Matt walks to the desk and sits as Alaric looks at him and Elena

At lunch matt sits bye himself at a table Elena and bonnie walk to his table and sits

Elena-what's wrong with Jeremy?

Bonnie-I told him he had to dress up and he got all uptight.

Elena-hey matt are you going to the dance?

Dana then walks to Elena and matt

Dana-Elena, matt they yawl are.

Elena-what is it Dana?

Dana-there's a insanely hot guy who just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance?

Bonnie-tell him she has a boyfriend.

Dana-you can at least meet him he'll be there tonight look for him his name is Klaus.

Elena-what? What'd you say his name was?

Dana-klaus, I know the name is stupid but I swear he's hot!

Dana-and matt he's bringing his friend Katherine to meet you.

Matt-her names Katherine?

Dana-yeah.

Bonnie whispers to Elena

Bonnie-she's been compelled.

Dana-they both want y'all to save them the last dance how cute is that?

Matt looks at Elena she has a scared look on her face

Bonnie-where is he is he here?

Dana-I don't know.


	3. a suprise

The Vampire Diaries

Matt leans towards Elena and bonnie

Matt-what was that about?

At the Salvatore house Elena, bonnie, Stefan and Damon are talking about Klaus

Damon-so we go to the dance and find him.

Stefan-really? That's your plan?

Damon-well something tells me that he's not going to be sixteen and pimply.

Stefan-he could be anywhere at any time, he compelled someone at school.

Elena-wait what about matt?

Stefan-matt?

Elena-the new kid in Rick's class.

Bonnie-yeah Dana said Klaus was going to bring Katherine to save the last dance with him!

Damon-well is this matt kid going?

Elena-I don't know.

Alaric then walks in the living room

Damon-there you are!

Alaric-sorry you had to wait.

Damon-hey I need you put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight Klaus made his first move!

Elena-ok so we find him and then what hmm? What's our plan of attack?

Bonnie-me I'm the plan he has no idea how much power I can channel if I find him I can kill him!

Alaric-I don't know I mean he's the biggest badest vampire around!

Damon-Alaric as a point I mean if he…..

Damon runs to bonnie in vamp speed but bonnie pushes him back across the living room

Bonnie-it doesn't matter if he's an original I can take out anyone who comes near me, I can kill him Elena!

At the 60's dance Elena, bonnie, Damon, and Stefan show up matt walks towards them

Matt-hey Elena! You look great!

Elena-thanks matt.

Damon-this is?

Elena-yeah.

Dana walks to the microphone

Dana-thanks for being here everybody we have a special shout out tonight to Elena and the new student Matt from Klaus!

Everyone applauses

Elena-matt I need you to stay with me!

Matt-why who is Klaus?

Elena-I'll explain later ok?

Later at the dance Bonnie Elena Matt and Alaric leave the dance and walk down the hallways

Bonnie-where's Jeremy?

Alaric-just a little further.

what's going on?

Bonnie stops Elena and matt

Alaric-ha-ha I just had to get away from that dance the 60's not my decade I mean whose call was that anyway I'd prefer the 20's huh the style, the parties, the jazz.

Elena-Alaric are you on vervain?

Alaric doesn't say anything

Elena-he's being compelled?

Alaric-nope try again.

Bonnie what's going on?

Alaric-ok let me give you a hint I'm not Alaric.

Elena-Klaus?

Klaus-surprise!

Matt-what?

Elena-it's not possible!

Klaus-oh relax Elena you're not on my hit list and neither are you matt not tonight.

Klaus looks at bonnie

Klaus-but you are!

Klaus runs to bonnie but bonnie uses her powers and throws Klaus into the lockers but gets up

Klaus-ha-ha did I mention I know a witch? You're going to have to do a lot better than that!

Bonnie then throws him into the trophy cabinet he gets back up unharmed

Klaus-hahaha please by all means if you kill this body I'll just get a new one maybe Jeremy?

Bonnie-go run run!

Matt runs with bonnie and Elena

Matt-Elena what's going on!

Elena-matt I'm so sorry!

Matt-what's going on?

Bonnie grabs matt's arm

Matt what are you doing!

Bonnie looks at matt for a second and then let's go

Bonnie-he's not a vampire or anything supernatural.

Elena-what does Klaus want with him?

Bonnie- I don't know!

Damon then runs down the hallway looking for them

Damon-what happened?

Elena-Klaus! He's, he's in Alaric's body!

Damon-what!

Bonnie-yeah he's possessing it or something!

Damon-Elena, Matt go find Stefan now, now!

Matt and Elena run out the hall and back into the dance

Matt looses Elena in the crowd

He runs back into the hallway to find Damon standing there

Damon-what are you doing here?

Matt-where's bonnie?

Matt then runs down the hall as he hears Elena and Stefan

Matt runs in the cafeteria where bonnie and Alaric are fighting

Matt-bonnie!

Klaus-now bonnie let me ask you something, why do you think I want matt in the sacrifice ritual?

Bonnie-why?

Klaus-isn't it obvious?

Bonnie looks at him confused

Klaus-he's…the OTHER petrova doppelganger!

Bonnie-you're lying!

Klaus-am I?

Bonnie then hits Klaus with everything she has

Matt-bonnie no!

Bonnie had the door's close as lights flashed and sparks fly everywhere Elena and Stefan come running towards the door but it's too late bonnie falls to the ground

Elena no!

Matt-no!

Elena-bonnie?

Matt-I can't find a pulse!

Stefan-I can't give her blood…it's too late!

Damon walks in the room

Damon-Stefan get them home I'll deal with the body!

Elena-what do you mean deal with it!

Damon-Sherriff can't know about this last thing we need is a mysterious death.

Elena-this is bonnie!

Damon-get them home NOW so I can clean this up!

Stefan grabs Elena and matt get's up they all walk out while Elena still cries

At the Salvatore house Elena sits on the couch next to the huge fire place

Matt walks over to her

Matt-Elena? I'm so sorry about bonnie, I…don't even know what's going on right now.

Stefan-Bonnie's a witch, I'm a vampire, Damon's a vampire, and right now we're dealing with a vampire named Klaus he's an original and the most powerful in the world.

Matt-what does he want with Elena?

Elena-I'm the petrova doppelganger I'm a key to breaking this curse.

Matt-you're the petrova doppelganger? Klaus told bonnie that I was the other doppelganger!

Stefan-what?

Elena-what?

Damon then walked in the room

Elena gets up from her chair and walks to Damon

Elena-what did you do with her!

Damon-Stefan will you please calm her down NOW?

Elena-don't talk like I'm not in the room!

Damon-please calm down!

Elena-you knew didn't you, you knew if she harnesses all that power that she would die didn't you?

Damon-yes! Yes I knew!

Elena slaps Damon

Damon-you need to calm down and prepare for what I'm about to say.

Damon-Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise she wasn't prepared for that, and he wasn't going to stop until he knew she was dead! He had to believe it! Bonnie ok….she's alive!

Elena-oh my god!

Elena walks back to her seat

Matt stays the night at the house with Elena because they told him he's no longer safe with his family that night a man is standing outside early in the morning the man is still there while the front door opens another man runs outside in along with Elena the man reveals to be someone who looks exactly like Matt he listens as they speak


	4. elena's family's past part 1

The Vampire Diaries

Elijah-what happened?

Elena puts her finger to her mouth

Elena-I'll tell you everything, can I trust you?

Elijah-can I trust you?

Elena then hands him something

A while later the man follows Elena and Elijah to the Lockwood house

Elijah-so I assume the martin witches are no longer with us?

Elena-no, I'm sorry.

Elijah-and Katarina she would have been released from my compulsion when I died?

Elena-Klaus took her we think she might be dead.

Elijah-I doubt that not Klaus's style death would be too easy for her…not after what she did.

Elena-I don't understand you say that you want Klaus dead but you want Katherine to pay for betraying him.

Elijah-I have my own reasons to for Katarina to pay, there was a moment in time where I'd do anything for Klaus, he's my brother.

Elena-what!

Elijah-Klaus is my brother.

Elena-I heard that but I'm still processing!

Elijah-I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're looking for is…omg.

The man then walks up to the door and knocks

Elena and Elijah both walk to the door and open it to find the man standing there

Elena-matt! What are you doing here?

Man-nope try again.

Elijah looks at him for a moment his eyes widen

Elijah-Daniel?

Daniel-correct!

Elena looks at him weird as he enters the house revealing he doesn't need to be invited into any house

Elena-wait, you're a petrova?

Daniel-correct again I'm the reason you're here today, I'm the truly oldest vampire in the world, I'm older than Klaus…and I'm a hybrid.

Elena-no, it's not possible!

Elijah-why are you here?

Daniel-to kill Klaus of course! And I've also learned that my doppelganger's here.

Elijah-so you don't want this matt person to be sacrificed?

Elena-wait what hybrid are you?

Daniel-a vampire and a witch well…I'd prefer warlock.

Daniel looks at Elena

Daniel-you look just like my daughter.

Daniel walks closer

Daniel-so I need to know if matt's safe is he.

Elena-he's with us…wait what does that make him to me as a family member?

Daniel-matt's mother is Isobel's sister; wich would make him you're cousin.

Elena-what?

Daniel-matt's you're cousin. And I must go I'll be in touch


End file.
